1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parking gears and more particularly pertains to a new drivetrain locking gear for locking a drivetrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of parking gears is known in the prior art. More specifically, parking gears heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,223; U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,071; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,977; U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,545; U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,571; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,657.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new drivetrain locking gear. The inventive device includes a guide shaft extending from an inner wall of a transmission and a holed locking gear being slidably and nonrotatably disposed on the guide shaft. The locking gear selectively engages a fixed gear of a drive shaft for preventing rotation of the drive shaft. An actuation means permits selective engaging and disengaging of the locking gear from the fixed gear.
In these respects, the drivetrain locking gear according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking a drivetrain.